


Trouble Brewing

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [3]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Brother-Sister Relationships, Day 11, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Witches, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Based of the classic movie Hocus Pocus where Lexa and her brother Aden go to the house and Clarke comes along for the ride.





	Trouble Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Clexatober18 
> 
> Day 11 
> 
> Hocus Pocus

* * *

“Lex, we shouldn’t be in here,” Her nine year old brother’s voice trembled with fear as he clutched her hand.

“Aden, you’re the one that insisted on coming with me,” Lexa reminded him with a nudge to his shoulder.

“Yeah, because you said we were going to get something to eat, not going to a creepy old Sanderson house,” Aden squeezed her hand tighter, “Had you mentioned that part, I would have stayed home with mom and dad.”

“I was going to take you there, but haunted houses are fake and there’s a true story behind this church,” She looked at her brother with a knowing look, “Have you heard the story?”

Aden shook his head, “No.”

“Let me tell it,” A voice spoke from the dark entryway of the house, Lexa smiled hearing the voice, knowing who it belonged to. Lexa’s eyes lit up seeing Clarke causuly leaned against the post as she was unsure if Clarke would accept her invitation she extended earlier that day in school. Clarke was popular and Lexa was pretty well known as well, but in the four years they’d been in highschool together, their paths had crossed numerous times and Lexa found herself developing a massive crush on her.

“Go right ahead, Clarke,” Lexa smiled and came up the creaking, broken steps with Aden following behind her. She took a long look at the decrepit house. Shingles were missing, windows were broken, the door was barely hanging on it’s hinge and the whole place smelled musty and old.

“Wait did I interrupt your date?” Aden whispered loudly that Lexa had no doubt Clarke heard if her smirk was any indication.

“No Ade, its not a date,” She hissed, but flushed under Clarke’s gaze.

“But you like her,” Aden crossed his arms with a smirk and Lexa had no doubt she would get her brother back for this.

“Shut up,” She smacked the back of his head lightly, but it did nothing to erase the smirk from his face.

“You talk about her all the time though, Lex, she’s prettier than you said though,” Aden who turned around to look at her and Lexa just shook her head because he was not subtle at all.

“I’m going to kill you,” Lexa growled, but stopped when Clarke cleared her throat. Lexa was happy it was dark so hopefully Clarke couldn’t see the blush that tinged her cheeks.

“Can I tell the story now or you two gonna keep whispering about me?” Clarke approached them and gestured for them to go inside first.

Lexa tripped over her own two feet and would have face planted if it wasn’t for Clarke catching her, “Thanks,” Lexa wanted to kick her brother who was laughing hysterically, but didn’t want to make even more of herself than she already had.

“No problem,” Clarke kept her hands around her waist for a moment and their eyes locked and Lexa would have given anything for Clarke to kiss her, but her brother’s voice shattered the moment.

“I want to hear the story,” He smirked as they sprung apart and Lexa cursed him under her breath.

“Thought you were scared,” Lexa wanted Clarke pressed up against her again, more than anything, it gave her hope that Clarke liked her too.

“I’m not,” Aden glared at her and Lexa laughed out loud, “I was joking.”

“Sure you were,” Lexa leveled him with a look, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“If you’re not scared now, you will be after you hear this story,” Clarke used her flashlight to shine around the house. Cobwebs were everywhere along with a couple broken tables and a chandelier barely hanging on above them. What caught her attention though was the candle in the middle and Lexa couldn’t help but fiddle with the lighter in her pocket.

Aden leaned against the wall, “Go ahead,” He smiled and Lexa shook her head knowing exactly what he was trying to do, but let him pretend for now. She knew it wouldn’t last long though. If there was one thing she knew about her brother, he was a scaredy cat.

Clarke held the flashlight under her chin, “Over 300 years have passed since three sister witches were executed here. They were hung for their crimes. Before they died, the oldest sister cast a curse that could bring them back from the dead if a virgin lights the black candle,” Clarke indicated her head towards the candle in the middle of the room, “If it’s lit, they have until sunrise to become immortal or they die once again,” She smiled gleefully.

“That’s not scary, it’s a made up story that supposedly happened. There’s no truth to it,” Lexa flicked her lighter on and off as she stared at the candle, but her lighter slipped from her hand as Clarke approached her. She heard it clatter against the wood, but didn’t bend down to pick up as she was too entranced with Clarke.

“Are you sure you’re not scared?” Clarke husked a foot from her, “I mean it is superstitious, but you never know it could happen.”

Lexa wasn’t sure if they were still talking about the legend or no, but either way, Clarke was standing very close to her and was looking at her lips that her brain short circuited.

She should have been paying attention to Aden, but with Clarke so close, she completely forgot about him.

Which turned out to be a mistake.

Clarke licked her lips, but the sound of a lighter clicking had her turning towards the sound to see her brother hovering the flame above the wick of the candle.

“Aden no!” Lexa called out at the same time Clarke did.

But it was too late.

The candle flickered to life and suddenly they were pitched in complete darkness before the candle shot its flame all the way to the ceiling before the candles set around the room all lit up and three women stood in front of them with grins on their faces and seemed set on bickering between each other and didn’t seem to notice them yet.

Aden scurried to her side and she wrapped a comforting arm around him. Lexa noticed Clarke leaning against her as well and didn’t hesitate to put an arm around her waist. She was relieved that Clarke didn’t shrug off her touch.

It was a good sign that she store for later, but for now they had another problem to deal with.

“How did we get here?”

“Where are we?”

“What year is it?”

Suddenly six pairs of eyes turned towards them and wicked smiles spread across their faces. The red haired one stepped forward and Lexa knew immediately that she was in charge, “What do we have here?”

Lexa didn’t know what to say, she didn’t believe it even though she saw it with her own eyes, her heart beat erratically in her chest, but she pushed the other two back in behind and stood protectively in front of both of them.

“We are leaving,” Lexa noticed a book lying on a pedestal and something was telling her to grab it before they escaped.

“Oh dear, you’re not going anywhere,” The red hair tutted and the other two cackled and stepped forward, “I’m Winifred and we’re going to have so much fun,” She pointed to the blonde, “That’s Sarah and the other one is Mary.”

“Hi,’ They both chimed together, but Lexa shook her head, “Isn’t he adorable?” They spoke and reached for Aden who was huddled behind her.

“Don’t come any closer,” Lexa pulled her pocket knife out and brandished in front of her, “I’m warning you.”

“You think that little knife is going to stop us,” Sarah spoke up and Mary nodded in agreement, but her eyes were locked on Winifred, knowing she was the leader.

“We’re witches, so a knife isn’t going to harm us,” Winifred said as she crossed her arms, but you on the other hand can be harmed. Where is the book?”

“What book?”

Winifred snarled, “None of your concern, little girl.”

Lexa looked to Clarke who was staring at her with fear in her eyes and she could feel Aden trembling behind her. She knew she needed to get them out of here and fast, “How about you let them go and I’ll stay.”

All three of them raised their eyebrows in surprise, “Why would you do such a thing?”

“Because they have nothing to do with this,” Lexa squared her shoulders and stood up straight. She would sacrifice her life in an instant for her brother and for Clarke.

Suddenly the witches gathered in a circled and put their heads together before the brunette turned to them as she held up a finger, “Give us a moment, we’ll be right with you.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke hissed as she grabbed onto her hand.

“Lex, I wanna go home,” Tears spilled down her cheeks and she grabbed him into a tight hug.

“I know, Ade and you will soon, I promise,” Lexa brushed a hand over his blonde hair, “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Lexie,” Aden gushed out and Lexa’s heart clenched in her chest because he hadn’t called her that in years.

“I know, I know,” Lexa felt tears prick her own eyes and was surprised when she looked up and saw Clarke with tear tracks on her cheeks, “I will protect you both,” She caressed Clarke’s cheek and was taken back when Clarke pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Before Lexa had time to react, there was a pounding behind them and Lexa jumped back pulling the other two with her as a massive black labrador pounced towards the witches scattering them back. His tail whacked a table holding the candles and fire erupted around them. Lexa shoved them out the door before she snagged the book and followed quickly after them, “Run, run!”

“What the hell was that?” Clarke panted as they raced down the street as fast as they could. Lexa clutched her brother’s hand and practically dragged him along.

“I have no idea. I thought it was just a story,” Lexa shook her head, but she slowed down when she felt Aden come to a stop.

“I can’t keep running!” He was breathing heavy and Lexa felt bad, but wanted him to keep going because they were nowhere near far enough away, “I can’t...breathe!”

Clarke came over and kneeled in front of him, “Put your hands on your knees and follow my breathing, can you do that?” She asked and Lexa watched in awe as Clarke calmed her brother’s breathing down in just a couple minutes. Normally it would take her longer than that. She was even more in awe of Clarke than she was before.

“What are we gonna do?” Lexa asked, “They were very real,” Lexa started to pace with her hands on her hips.

“I have no idea, but one thing I know for sure,” Clarke stood up, “They are going to come after us, I just know it.”

“They’re what!” Aden exclaimed as she ran over to her and Lexa held him close to her side. She bent down and kissed his head, “I don’t want them to come. I wanna go home.”

“We’re going right,” Lexa locked eyes with Clarke, “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Let’s get to your house and figure out our next move,” Clarke nodded in agreement, “We’ll go from there.”

“Okay,” Lexa quickened her pace again knowing they still had a few blocks to go. Neither Aden or Clarke complained about the pace. If anything, both of them seemed just as eager as she was to distance themselves from that house as much as possible.

The night was turning out not at all like she’d expected.

-=-

Clarke had no idea how she got into this mess. When Lexa had approached her at school earlier, she had thought it was a date. She was surprised when Lexa showed up with her brother, but from what she knew of Lexa, she tended to put her family first.

It was a quality she admired.

Lexa Woods was an enigma, she was popular and a jock, but she hardly went to parties, instead could be found in the library or at home. For years, she had such a big crush on her and thought Lexa just never noticed her, it turned out she was wrong.

Now she was running for life from a bunch of witches that came back to life from the 17th century who seemed set on killing them if the feeling she got back at that house was correct. She took Lexa’s other hand as the hurried down the sidewalk towards her house.

Lexa looked at her like she was the moon and the stars and she’d never had someone look at her like that before. It was amazing and touched her to her very core. She touched a finger to her lips that still tingled from their brief kiss that she wished would have lasted longer.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Lexa was thinking about their kiss or not, but the way she squeezed her hand and the smile Lexa gave her sent butterflies erupting in her stomach.

“Are we there yet?” Clarke asked because Aden looked like he was about to pass out. She checked her watch and saw it was after ten at night so he had to be tired. She liked seeing the way Lexa interacted with her brother, it showed her another side to the brunette that made her like her even more.

If that was even possible.

“Almost, our house is up here and around the corner,” Lexa’s backpack banged against her and Clarke suddenly remembered that Lexa had swiped something from the house.

“What did you take from the house?” Clarke asked as they rounded the corner, “I know you took something so don’t even try and deny it.”

“Some old book,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not sure what it is.”

“I think it’s a spellbook,” Aden piped up, “I was looking at while you two were looking at each other’s lips,” He tilted his head and Lexa shook her head.

“Fuck!” Lexa sighed. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her when she cussed. Lexa must have seen her expression because she quickly spoke up again, “I don’t usually cuss in front of him, but I’m freaking out. Besides he’s heard much worse from our parents.”

“That’s true. Mom and Dad are really bad about it,” Aden sighed, “We will see them again, won’t we, Lex?”

“Yes, Aden,” Lexa’s knuckles were white with how hard she was clenching her firsts together at her sides.

“They are definitely going to come after us now,” Clarke did her best not to let her fear show, but inside she was terrified.

“I know!” Lexa snapped as she turned up a sidewalk that was presumably to her house or at least Clarke assumed so.

“Lexie,” Aden’s voice sounded so small and Clarke hated it, “Where did that dog come from?”

“I’m not sure,” Lexa looked over to her for help, but Clarke had no clue, “Maybe he was just wondering around and happened to come in there. We don’t know.”

“Did he save us?” Aden asked, wonder coloring his tone as Lexa unlocked the door. Clarke went in after Aden because Lexa stood back and gestured for them to first. Clarke saw Lexa look up and down the street before she shut the door and locked it.

Clarke doubted that would actually keep the witches out, but knew it helped them think it would.

“Mom...dad!” Aden rushed up the stairs before anyone could stop them. She followed Lexa into the kitchen where she collapsed in one of the chairs at the island and Clarke sat next to her and put a hand on her back to comfort her.

She didn’t like seeing her upset. Clarke could hear Aden upstairs, but for the moment they were alone.

Lexa leaned into her touch and without thinking, Clarke pressed a lingering kiss to her head, “We’ll figure out what to do together.”

“I hope so,” Lexa sighed and put her head in her hands, “I can’t let anything happen to Aden...you…” She said the last part so softly, Clarke had to strain to hear it.

“It won’t. If the legend is true, we only have to hold off until sunrise. So that’s about what...eight hours?”

“Roughly,” Lexa locked eyes with her, “I’m scared.”

“Me too,” Clarke breathed out and leaned her head against Lexa’s, their breath mingling together. She itched to close the distance, but with everything going on, Clarke wasn’t sure that now was the right time.

Lexa made the decision for her though and captured her lips in a tender kiss that had Clarke craving for more. She bit down on Lexa’s plump bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth drawing a whine from Lexa.

It was sexy as hell. She was about to deepen it when she heard footsteps and pulled back, slightly out of breath, “to continue later?”

“God I hope so,” Lexa kissed her quickly right before Aden burst in the kitchen.

“I can’t find mom and dad anywhere!” He skidded to a stop in front of them, “I thought they would be home.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed and Clarke wished she could smooth it out, “I thought so too.”

“Maybe they left a note,” Clarke suggested, knowing her parents often did that if they left when she wasn’t home.

“Maybe,” Lexa pushed up from the stool and looked around. Clarke saw something on the fridge.

“Is that it?”

Lexa walked over and snatched the note from the fridge. Lexa read it outloud, “Went out to the Pine’s. Be back later. Lexa, you’re in charge. Be good. Money on the counter for food.”

“They aren’t home!” Aden threw his hands up in the air, “We have witches chasing us!”

“I know!” Lexa rounded on her brother, “Telling me that over and over again isn’t helping.”

Clarke stood up and put a hand on Aden’s shoulders, “Lexa...that was uncalled for.”

“You're right, Aden...I’m sorry,” Lexa bent down one knee and looked utterly heartbroken at the fact that she yelled at her brother. She watched the indecision on Aden’s face before he launched himself into his sister’s arms. Clarke stood back and watched the siblings embrace and met Lexa’s eyes over Aden’s shoulder and nodded her head.

“Why don’t you try to sleep on the couch, bud while Clarke and I try to figure out what we’re gonna do.”

“But I wanna help,” Aden complained, “I’m not a little kid anymore, Lex.”

“I know that, but you need to rest some, but I promise you can help after you sleep some,” Lexa gently suggested and led him over the couch that Clarke noticed was visible from the kitchen thanks to the open floor plan.

Aden’s shoulders slumped, “Okay,” Clarke held in a laugh as Aden dragged his feet towards the couch before he collapsed on it dramatically and with a loud sigh.

“He’ll be out in no time,” Lexa whispered and Clarke didn’t even hear her come up beside her.

“How do you know?”

“He always fights his sleep, he has since he was a baby. He’s full of energy, but as soon as he stops and lays down, he’s out like a light,” Lexa smiled at him fondly.

Sure enough, not even five minutes later, Aden was snoring softly and Lexa smirked.

“I never doubted you,” Clarke laughed and Lexa held a finger to her lips and pointed to the kitchen. Clarke nodded and followed quietly behind her.

“The slightest noise will wake him up too,” Lexa shook her head and pulled two waters out o the fridge and handed her one.

“Thank you,” Clarke took it gratefully and gulped down almost half of it in one gulp, “Okay seriously though, we have their spellbook if what Aden said is true, so they will find us. Maybe we should bury it somewhere or hell burn it so they can’t get their hands on it.”

“I'm not sure it will burn, but its worth a try. She dug around in her pocket for her lighter that she had snatched back from Aden earlier. She pulled the green book from her backpack and held the lighter to it.

Nothing happened

“Fuck!” Clarke hit the island in frustration as she saw the same feeling mirrored in Lexa's eyes.

“Do you think they'll find us?” Lexa couldn't help but ask. Clarke wished she could give her a better answer, but didn't want to lie.

“Yes, I have no doubt.”

“How do we even begin to fight witches that are over three hundred years old?” Lexa stood up to pace, but yelped when the dog from earlier appeared in the kitchen, “What the hell?”

“Maybe he's here to help?” Clarke suggested, but took a page out of Lexa's book and took a step back. She knew not to show fear, but it was hard when he stood there growling and beating his teeth.

“Yes, all the growling is really making me feel that way,” Lexa put her hands up, “What do you want?”

“Why are you talking to him like he's going to actually answer you?” Clarke looked back and forth between them.

“I'm here to help,” he spoke and Clarke pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She wasn't.

“Did you just speak?” Lexa stumbled back into her before she turned to look at her, “He just spoke right?”

Clarke couldn't find her voice so she just nodded.

“I'm sitting right here, I can hear you,” the dog moved closer before laying down on the ground in front of them.

“Im hallucinating,” Lexa took deep breaths and closed her eyes, “This isn’t real...this isn’t real.”

“It is,” The dog spoke, “I’m Simon and those witches cursed me and made me this after killing my sister.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke spoke up, “So how have you lived for the last three hundred years?”

“They made me so I had nine lives like a cat,” Simon shook his head, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“That sounds terrible,” Lexa spoke up and approached him slowly before she knelt down in front of him before she stroked his head. Simon licked her face and Lexa jumped back.

“Sorry, sorry its the dog in me,” Simon shook his head, “We’re getting off topic,” He barked, “The witches are coming, they are tracking the book and they will be here soon.”

“What?” Clarke exclaimed jumping up and she felt Lexa slip her hand in hers that helped her calm her down slightly.

“What do we do?” Lexa started to pace, but Clarke brought her to a stop and pressed their lips together softly. She smiled when Lexa hummed into the kiss.

It was definitely something she could get used to.

“We need to hold them off until sunrise,” Simon spoke matter of factly and Clarke swore she heard a hint of an accent, but couldn’t place it.

“How do you expect us to do that?” Clarke asked, disbelief clear on her face, she had no doubt.

“We need to keep moving and not stay in one place too long,” Simon started to sniff around, “You have a car yes?” He looked at Lexa.

“Yeah I do,” Lexa raced over and grabbed her keys before she hurried over to Aden and scooped him up like it was nothing. Clarke admired her bulging muscles for a moment before tearing her gaze away knowing now wasn’t the time.  
“Let’s go,” Lexa rushed everyone outside to her car and Clarke watched her shake Aden awake who sleepily climbed in the backseat and buckled up. Simon jumped up beside him and Clarke hopped in the passenger seat as Lexa peeled out of her driveway and took off down the street.

“Where we going?” Aden asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Just driving around,” Lexa answered before she nodded towards Simon, “This is Simon, he talks.”

“Dogs don’t talk,” Aden crossed his arms and glared at his sister, “You’re just messing me.”

“Why in the hell would I mess with you after we saw witches brought back to life,” Lexa slammed her hand on the steering wheel.

“He’s right you know,” Simon spoke up and Clarke saw Aden lurch back, his eyes wide in fear as he stared at Simon.

“No way!” Aden leaned closer, the shock wearing off, “This is so cool!”

“It is,” Clarke agreed and Lexa just shook her head, but Clarke saw the small smile she was trying to hide.

“If we just drive around, we should be able to avoid them right, Simon?” Aden asked.

“Probably because they don’t have their powers without the book,” Simon agreed.

That seemed to relax Lexa immensely and her as well. She was surprised when Lexa suddenly leaned closer, her eyes on the road as she spoke.

“If we get out of this, will you go on a date with me?” Lexa whispered to her as Aden talked to Simon.

“Absolutely,” She answered without hesitation, “I would love too.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh and the rest of them joined in. This whole thing didn’t seem real, yet it was. If Clarke could change anything about this evening, she would have kissed Lexa earlier. However, finally knowing Lexa liked her back was worth a night of just a little hocus pocus.

-=-

Lexa kept driving for the next few hours and had hope they were going to make until the car sputtered and died suddenly. She checked the time and saw they only had an hour until sunrise and she suddenly had a very bad feeling.

“What did we stop?” Aden asked and Lexa wanted to reassure him, but when she turned around to look at him, she caught sight of the three witches standing behind her car, evil smirks on their faces.

“Get out, get out now!” Lexa threw herself out of the car and opened up Aden’s door before she grabbed his hand and Clarke’s and started to run. She saw Clarke look back and could see the fear etched into her face.

Simon was pounding along beside them, “We need to keep running. We don’t have long until sunrise.”

“Why do you think we’re trying to do,” Lexa snapped.

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t find you?” Winifred spoke up, “Hand over the book and we may decide to let you live.”

“Never,” Lexa called out behind her, “I know what you’re going to do with it and I won’t let that happen.” They burst into the surrounding forest and stumbled through the undergrowth, but she could hear the witches following them.

She knew this time they wouldn’t be able to escape without a fight.

“You think a mere mortal girl can stop us,” Sarah suddenly appeared in front of them, “Think again, sweetie.”

Her backpack felt like it weighed fifty pounds and it was severely slowing her down. She slowed to a stop and swung it to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke demanded as she took Aden’s hand that she let go.

“Its too heavy all the sudden,” Lexa sighed and pulled out the book and before she realized it, they were surrounded. Simon started to growl and pace in front of them.

“Simon, so nice to see you,” Winifred laughed, “How’s dog life treating you?”

“Just fine, thank you. Keep your dirty hands away from them,” He snapped his jaw at them.

“You think you can protect them like you did with her sister!” Sarah grinned and clapped her hands together.

“Don’t speak of her, you killed her!” Simon lunged.

“No, Simon,” Aden cried out as Simon was flung to the side by a flick of Winifred’s wrist and Simon slammed into a tree, whimpered before he fell silent, “Simon…”

Lexa pushed Aden and Clarke behind her again, “You want the book, come and get it,” She kissed Aden on the head and Clarke on the lips before she took off at a sprint knowing they were after the book more than they were them.

It was her only chance to save them all.

She didn’t get more than a hundred feet before she slammed into a invisible barrier. She tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain, “Fuck!”

The book was torn from her hands, “I’ll be taking that. Sisters...sisters...gather round. We are going to be immortal.”

Lexa struggled to her knees to see Aden and Clarke knocked out cold, she felt around for a rock and swung back her arm and threw it as hard as she could, but it didn’t even hit them. He zoomed right past them.

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, Lexa swore she saw Simon lunge for them again just as the sun was starting to come up.

“No!” Winifred cried out as she reached for her sisters, “We will see each other again,” Winifred locked eyes with her before she muttered under her breath and Simon fell at her feet. She watched in horror because this time she knew Simon wouldn’t be getting back up.

She stood up as the sun’s rays streaked across the sky and as they hit the witches, Lexa saw them one by one burn to a crisp, nothing left, but ashes.

Lexa fell to her knees in relief and crawled over to Aden and Clarke.

“We’re safe...we’re safe,” She shook them hard and let out a long breath when their eyes shot open.

“What happened?” Clarke asked, a hand to her head.”

“Are we safe?” Aden asked as he crawled into Lexa’s lap. She immediately wrapped her arms snug around him and kissed his head.

“Yes, we are. They are gone,” Lexa reached a hand over to Clarke and pulled her into her side.

“You’re incredibly stupid for running off like that,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “But thank you.”

“I would do anything for Aden...and for you,” Lexa admitted and inhaled deeply when Clarke kissed her softly.

Aden shot up and looked around, “Wait, where’s Simon?”

“Ade, he...he…” Lexa couldn’t get the words out before Aden jumped up and took off to where Simon lay against a tree.

“Simon!” Aden knelt beside her and stroked his fur, “Wake up, please!” He wrapped his arms around him.

“Simon, he’s gone,” Lexa bowed her head a moment, “but he saved us. If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be here.”

Clarke’s voice was choked up when she spoke and Lexa knew Clarke was fighting tears as well, “We’ll miss you, Simon, thank you.”

“I’ll miss you all too,” Simon spoke up behind them. Lexa turned around and saw a boy about her age with sandy blonde hair and green eyes looking at them.

“What?” Lexa shook her head, “How?”  
“When they died for real, the curse was lifted,” He spoke with a wide smile, “I get to be with my sister now. Thank you.”

“Be at peace now, Simon,” Clarke nodded her head.

“Thank you,” Aden smiled, “You were the best.”

“Thanks,” Lexa smiled, “Go be with your sister.”

He turned and looked behind him and his whole face lit up, “She’s here!” He sighed, “Goodbye.”

Lexa watched his spirit disappear and swore she saw a little girl next to him, her hand in his as he faded away.

Lexa took Aden’s hand and Clarke’s “Let’s go home.”

-=-


End file.
